1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge structure, and more particularly to a hinge structure for use in a laundry machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a continuing search for an inexpensive hinge structure permitting easy assembly of two hinged members and allowing easy cleaning of the area around the hinges. This is particularly true in the case of home appliances such as automatic clothes washing machines wherein the hinged lid is on the top of the machine cabinet, which location is susceptible to accumulation of dirt, laundry additives, etc.
It is desirable to provide a hinge structure wherein the hinged members, such as the machine cabinet top and lid, may be spaced a maximum distance from each other when the lid is up. With this arrangement the area around the hinges and between the raised lid and cabinet top are accessible for cleaning. It is also desirable to provide a hinge structure that is simple to mold from suitable plastic material, can be used for either right or left hand opening, and free of visible attachment means to minimize collection of dirt, laundry additives, etc.
By this invention there is provided a hinge structure that will accomplish these desirable characteristics and is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to assemble.